Story Town With Kids shows
by Gromit2
Summary: This is story Called Story Town Starring, Noddy, Fireman Sam, Walace & Gromit, Tweenies, Brum, Bob The Bulider, Thomas The Tank Engine & Chuckle Brothers, & they live In same Island but meanwhile all people are out of there houses due to a flood


**Story Town**

**Starring:**

**Noddy & his Character **

**Fireman Sam **

**Walace & Gromit**

**Tweenies**

**Brum**

**Bob The Bulider**

**Thomas The Tank Engine**

**Chuckle Brothers**

**The Water Stop**

**These adventure stories start as a man called Sir Regnald Smith, In early 1800's bulid a little place for adventure Character's. This place is a Island not far Cornwall, when it was finished he named it Story Town, but no went on it till 1980. When all Character's find this Island & now live there.**

**Are Story begins in 2007, when a ship comes into the port, & 2 Brothers come on this Island for first time with there stuff, The man infornt is called Paul & behind the person who is carrying all the stuff is Barry, It isnt, no it is it is The Chuckle Brothers.**

**Barry puts down their stuff & they both say Hellooo, "Well its first time were on this Island, because were from Rotherham, now this Island as some rules" Said Paul, "Rules?" Said Barry.**

**Paul gets out a peice of paper "Right it says Rule number 1- There are no many people on this Island, Rule number 2- This Island is for living here no day tripers or holiday makers, people who live on this Island are aloud to leave this Island for holidays, Rule number 3- This Island does have rules of no swearing, any swearing will be court & be sent to prison for 3 months"**

**"Rule number 4- This Island do have Emergany, Constaple Plot number is 900, the Fire service is 901, Hospital is 902, Coast Guard is 903, taxi's is Noddy's taxi's a 6p's a journey number 05604921. Train station ruins to the other side of the Island were the beach is 3p a journey, every 10 mintues a train from 8am-4pm"**

**"The Counsil meetings are once a month at 6pm, on a 1st of month people must turn up, Mayor Big Hears will be in Charge, number 03239287, so thats the rules lets be cafefull now taxi" Said Paul, then Noddy pulls up with his yellow & red car, & says hello to the 2 brothers.**

**Meanwhile as well getting of the ferry from Penzance is Walace & Gromit, who are also new, as bring there suit cases & boxes of the ferry "Oh what a journey Gromit, it took us 4 hours to get here a train for Paddington to Penzance then a ferry to Story Town, oh dear my back" Said Walace as he feels his back in pain.**

**Walace & Gromit go over to the taxi phone box but to find out that Noddy as already got a fare "Oh dear Gromit we are going to have to wait 10 mintues for the taxi to pick us up, well look at this Gromit this is our new home Story Town or should we call it Story Island" Said Walace **

**Later on In the evening it is pouring down of rain in Story Town, every is going to the counsil meeting at the counsil house, all the people who are starring a there watching the counsil meeting, then Big Hears stands up "Ladies & Gentlemen of Story Town ,now we've resently having a lot of letters saying that we should let tourist to our Island, now we've been through this before but since of the island size we simply cannot fit tourist into this Island"**

**"Also second are local fireman as got something to say" Said Big Hears, as he steps back so the head of the fire service talk, "Right hello, people of Story Town, I'd like to say that this Friday we are needing some more Firemen so we are doing so speical trainning we offer people to take the job who does the best in train, you will get paid £10 a week, please but your name down at the end of the meeting a peice of paper, right Thank you very much" Said the head of the Fire service**

**"Now you are all welcome to sign up for trainning this Friday, now this is very important, now In other matters are other local Fireman Sam, is noticing are houses are being robbered more so Fireman Sam is holding a Night Watchen metting what is tommorow here on Thursday at 5pm" Said Big Hears**

**Then at the end every putting down there names for Firemen Tranning on Thursday. Then On Friday all the people in the town are at the fire station for tranning. Fireman sam is trainning for water, but Paul Chuckle stands on water hose & it causes the town to flood.**

**Fireman Sam & his crew are of to try up all the water, Fireman could not stop the water spreading into people's houses, the next day they arrange a metting for the flooding everyone's shouting at each other, but Big Hears buts a stop to it, "right this as got to stop ,now last night I had a talk to the fireservice & all the say they can do is go on in everyone's house to pump out the water, so we must enter your house, we have got some fire people from Penzance to help clear out the water out of Story Town"**

**People are really getting angry, "Now for the meantime you will stay in some tents in the other side of the island, now we need a voluntee who will try & calm down the people & be like a leader, I cannot do it because I will be helping Fire service along with Constaple Plod" Said Big Hears, then the man from the Tweenies stands up, "Prabs I'd better take charge because I was a Commander during the Second World War. I'd I own children class" Said The Man Tweenies**

**"Yes that man will become leader, & for volunteering he will become vice Mayor, & for the punishment of the Chuckle Brothers who caused this will be fined £2, & will be thrown of the Island, & will never been aloud back into Story Island." Said Big Hears **

**So the Brothers leave the Island, 3 days later all the water's gone, & people return to there homes & everything goes back to normal**


End file.
